


Top Three

by nebulein



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, I apologize for the horrible title I couldn't come up with anything, M/M, Magnus knows best, Magnus' POV, Magnus' special brand of wisdom, Pillow Talk, Schmoop, Sex Talk, this turned out more sappy than I intended, truths to live by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: “So.” Alec flops back onto the bed, sprawled in a lazy heap on his back, sated and boneless. Magnus is already lying on his belly, basking in the afterglow, and he surreptitiously steals closer, burrowing against Alec's side. “Best sex of my life.”Magnus hums, resting his head on his arms, revelling in the thrill those words send through him.“Or, well,” Alec hazardously waves an arm around, “easily in the top three.”Magnus giggles. He has no idea where that came from. It's uncharacteristic for him. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn is usually much too dignified to giggle. But then Alec turns his head and grins at Magnus, lopsided and loopy but brilliant, oh so brilliant, warming Magnus from the inside out and maybe this is exactly the kind of situation which calls for a giggle, so Magnus will allow it. Just this once.“How about you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My continued gratitude to my betas D, Schrehn and Lu. All leftover run-on sentences are entirely my own fault. Don't blame them.

“So.” Alec flops back onto the bed, sprawled in a lazy heap on his back, sated and boneless. Magnus is already lying on his belly, basking in the afterglow, and he surreptitiously steals closer, burrowing against Alec's side. “Best sex of my life.”

Magnus hums, resting his head on his arms, revelling in the thrill those words send through him.

“Or, well,” Alec hazardously waves an arm around, “easily in the top three.”

Magnus giggles. He has no idea where that came from. It's uncharacteristic for him. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn is usually much too dignified to giggle. But then Alec turns his head and grins at Magnus, lopsided and loopy but brilliant, oh so brilliant, warming Magnus from the inside out and maybe this is exactly the kind of situation which calls for a giggle, so Magnus will allow it. Just this once.

“How about you?” Alec asks and pins Magnus in place with a stare. Magnus raises his eyebrows at the clear challenge.

“Alexander Lightwood, you should know better than to ask a distinguished gentleman a question such as this.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec grins, unrepentant.

“Yeah.” It's not easy to keep a stern face when there's a fresh wave of giggles fighting for their release.

“Good thing I don't see any gentlemen around.” Alec drops his hand to Magnus’ buck-naked ass. Whether it's an attempt to appease Magnus or distract him, Magnus doesn't know.

Magnus huffs, but his affront gets lost in a pleased little moan when Alec squeezes just so. Those fingers, grip strong and sure, just like they had been earlier… Magnus arches into the touch, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Alexander…” It comes out half a growl, half plea, and Magnus has no idea what he even wants to say, whether to admonish Alec or ask for more. He's saved from a decision by Alec's lips, nipping the sting of his words away, and Magnus answers the kiss a little too eagerly.

He gets lost in it for a while, lets himself fall head first into the comfortingly solid weight of Alec's body under his, the familiar push and pull, those sweet little gasps. Alec kisses like he does everything else, with a single-minded focus, making up for his lack of finesse with pure determination that borders on stubbornness, an eagerness to learn, and a quiet hidden grace underneath. It's a good thing Alec went into this with no experience to speak of, because he keeps improving. If he gets any better…

Whether by chance or intuition, Alec keeps finding these things that Magnus _really_ likes. Gestures like he does now, sliding one hand into Magnus’ hair to tug at the strands. Magnus’ response is instinctive, head dipping back to bare his throat and then Alec is right there, mouthing at the delicate skin, claiming Magnus’ surrender, mouth hot and wicked and by the heavens, Magnus has no defense against this.

One day this man will be the death of him.

When they finally break apart, there's a flush brightening Alec's cheeks, a shine to his eyes and Magnus is hard pressed not to repeat everything they just did all over again.

“Top three?” Alec asks and it takes Magnus’ befuddled brain a moment to catch his meaning. He'd already forgotten their conversation, distracted by six feet of sizzling Shadowhunter in his arms, willing and delicious and right here, so… Magnus trails one finger over Alec's side, tracing the enticing curves, black runes etched into pale skin. He used to hate them and what they stood for. At first, he had skirted them, shied away like a skittish doe, sought the places on Alec's body unmarred by symbolism.

Foolish. How foolish he had been, blinded by his own prejudices, by sins of the past. Alec had noticed. _Of course_ he'd noticed. He'd used them less, not renewing them when they faded. Until it had almost gotten him killed, cost him the necessary advantage. It had been a shock, coming so close to losing Alec.

Magnus traces over the agility rune, right over Alec's hipbone, and Alec gives a pleased little shiver. Once Magnus had gotten over his hangups, he'd started to discover their merit. How sensitive Alec is there. Magnus doesn't know whether it's physical or psychological, but the effect is always the same. Magnus presses the pad of his thumb into the black ink and watches the waves of pleasure ghost across Alec's face.

But Alec cuts the indulgence short, hand over Magnus’ stilling his caress. He opens his eyes, gaze snapping towards Magnus, question plain in his eyes.

Right. Magnus should have known that Alec wouldn't let this one slide.

“Top three, hmm?” Magnus pretends to think about it for a moment. “I shall impart onto you, my love, an important piece of wisdom that a wise man once told me.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but settles back against the pillows. “Here we go.”

“Hush, child. Listen patiently, for it will answer all your questions.”

“This better be good,” Alec mutters under his breath. Magnus magnanimously ignores him.

“It was on one of my many journeys, that I found myself deep in the Tibetan highlands at a monastery. It was a place few have visited and fewer yet have left. It was so remote and secluded, they had to lift you in a basket for the dwelling was on a cliff and there were no stairs to climb. It was there, the wise man spoke to me.”

It's a true story, too. Magnus had sought a rare text, something he had learned after much searching of which only three scrolls remained in the world. The monastery had seemed like his best bet. It had taken months of careful negotiating by letters to even be admitted as a visitor. It was up there that he had met this other guy. The monks at the monastery had taken a vow of silence, but they brewed a mean Raksi and Magnus and his only speaking companion had spent many a night in philosophical deliberations.

“A monk told you this.” 

Magnus looks up in irritation. “I never said he was a monk. He was a fellow traveler such as I, well-versed in the ways of the world, seeking tranquility and enlightenment.”

Alec snorts at that. “And what enlightenment did you find?”

Alec may gripe about it, but Magnus knows when he's got an enraptured audience. He allows himself a smile. There's another giggle building up inside him, but Magnus shoves it down for now. It's harder than it should be.

“A truth so emanating and pure, that once I had heard it, I found myself agreeing with it on the instant, and I have never forgotten it. I carry it with me, in my heart, ever since that day, and have yet to find its fault. I believe, it is the greatest wisdom ever bestowed onto me.”

“And?” Alec is virtually at the edge of his seat.

Magnus takes a deep breath, ostensibly to savor the moment, drawing out the tension. In reality, he's fighting hard to keep his composure, to not ruin this prematurely. And now he's thinking about coming prematurely and that one time they'd come home from a particularly enrapturing night at the theater. They'd never even made it to the bedroom. Magnus had lost his composure in the hallway and came so hard, it shot straight over Alec's shoulder and onto Magnus’ bust of Dante, adorning him with a pearly mustache.

Top three moment right there.

And Magnus shouldn't have thought about this because now the hilarity is overwhelming, surging inside him like a tidal wave. Magnus cannot keep it contained for much longer. He scrapes together the last remnants of his shattered self-restraint, pinning Alec with a head-on stare.

“Mark my words. The greatest blowjob of them all is always the one you're currently getting.”

Alec blinks at him, face a blank mask. Magnus holds his breath. Waits. A second passes. Another one. Magnus is close to suffocating, laughter threatening to split him apart from the inside when Alec's face finally scrunches up into a glorious mixture of disbelief, exasperation and mirth.

“Magnus Bane, you stupid honking idiot of a…” It's as far as he gets. As much as Magnus would have liked to hear the end of this, he cannot hold his laughter in a second longer. The giggles spill forth, halting at first and then faster and stronger and then Alec gives up his rant and joins in, doubling Magnus’ laughter until they're both howling with it.

There are tears and hiccups and it takes them more than a few tries to settle down again. Every time Magnus finally thinks they're done, he's empty, he's laughed himself dry, they will catch each other's eyes and Alec's lips will twitch or Magnus’ shoulders will shake and then they're off again.

Magnus can't remember the last time he's laughed so hard his belly ached with it. He’s on his back, gasping like a fish and clutching his stomach. It feels surprisingly good.

At last Alec rolls on top of him, squashing out the last trickling giggles with a kiss and Magnus’ laughter quickly morphes into other sounds. The kiss is soft and sweet and a little messy, broken more than once by lips stretching into a smile. Magnus revels in the feel of Alec's weight on top of him, pleasantly solid without being oppressive. Alec cards his fingers through Magnus’ hair at his temples, wiping away the last remnants of his tears as he presses butterfly kisses against Magnus’ mouth, soft and fluttering, barely more than a tickle.

“Top three?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper, hopeful, intimate, lips moving over Magnus’ and Magnus aches all over, bittersweet and fond. His arms tighten around Alec, at the small of his back, pressing him closer, kissing him deeper. 

Holding him.

For now, for ever.

“Definitely top three,” Magnus agrees and finds to his astonishment he actually means it, too.

Alec makes a pleased sound at that and Magnus closes his eyes, buries his nose in Alec's hair. Breathes in his scent.

Magnus Bane has known many lovers over the years. He's been with old and young, the foolish and the brave, with every kind imaginable. He's partaken in all the finer pleasures in life. He's loved and been loved, he's fought and lost and gained and given up and for a while, he'd thought he'd had it all. But between all of these, one of them stands out. Shines a little brighter, burns a little hotter, tastes a little sweeter.

Of all the top three memories Magnus Bane may have, Alexander Gideon Lightwood owns them all.


End file.
